Bunga Yang Indah
by Hureira
Summary: Do Kyungsoo hamil anak Joonmyun, mempertanyakan apa Joonmyun bisa diandalkan. EXO, GS, OC, Cameo: Lee Taemin. Joonmyun/Girl!Kyungsoo & Chanyeol/Girl!Baekhyun.


Karena ini genderswitch, aku merasa sedikit aneh. Aku tidak biasa menulis genderswitch sebenarnya, tapi ini adalah ide yang pertama kali terpikir saat jam pelajaran keempat hari Senin, karena kata kata guruku juga.

Ampuni OC (Kim Soohyun) dan Cameo Lee Taemin disini, aku mohon ampun. Ampuni juga judul yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan fanfic ini.

.

.

.

"Kuncinya ada pada perempuan, perempuan harus tegas."

Kyungsoo memandang gurunya lekat-lekat, mata bulatnya jelas menggambarkan bahwa pikirannya sudah melayang ke dunianya sendiri sesaat setelah kalimat terakhir gurunya berhasil Kyungsoo cerna. Sebagai perempuan dia harus tegas, tapi dia tidak merasa butuh, dia sudah terlanjur percaya pada Joonmyun.

Jadi, matanya melirik pada Joonmyun di ujung lain kelas, mata bulatnya yang entah sebenarnya mencerminkan apa. Joonmyun bertopang dagu dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum bodohnya. Kyungsoo tahu orang bilang Joonmyun terlihat kurang bisa diandalkan, tapi mau apa lagi dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil juga pada pemuda itu. Di kepalanya terputar bagaimana senyum Joonmyun di waktu yang mereka curi-curi kemarin dan bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo sendiri menjelajah di punggung telanjang Joonmyun. Lalu pikirannya menyuarakan pertanyaan, bisakah Joonmyun diandalkan sebenarnya?

Bisa, kan?

.

.

.

Hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai adalah kepang panjang Kyungsoo dan saat ini dia sedang bermain dengan itu, tepat dimana Kyungsoo bertanya, "Kau dan Chanyeol sudah sejauh apa?"

"Ah?" Baekhyun gagal mencerna pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan malah melempar pertanyaan lain, "Jauh apanya, Kyung?"

"Hubungan kalian, sejauh apa?"

Baekhyun perlahan mengerti, tapi dia dan Chanyeol belum berbuat macam-macam. Baekhyun seketika berpikir Kyungsoo sudah macam-macam dengan Joonmyun, "Kau, katakan padaku apa yang sudah Joonmyun lakukan padamu!" Perintahnya. Kyungsoo memerah, Baekhyun curiga.

"K-kami tidak melakukan apa apa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu." Goda Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendadak kesal, "Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa malah aku yang disudutkan!?"

Baekhyun bergerak melindungi diri saat sahabatnya mulai mengamuk, cara Kyungsoo kesal sebenarnya bukan berteriak, tapi kali ini dia berteriak.

"Wah, ada apa ini, gadis-gadis?" Chanyeol mendadak datang dan melihat kekacauan.

"Ini, Kyungsoo tanya hubungan kita sudah sejauh apa." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh... Itu saja? Kenapa harus marah-marah, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengacak poni Kyungsoo yang sedikit menutupi mata.

"Dia menggodaku." Tunjuknya tidak sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Sensitif sekali." Cibir Baekhyun, Kyungsoo makin kesal.

"Sudah, jangan membahas hal yang tidak perlu." Lerai Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berdiri, bangkit dari kursinya di samping Baekhyun, "Aku mau mencari Joonmyun saja."

"Kyung." Panggil Chanyeol, "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa, tadi kulihat dia pergi ke ruang OSIS."

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat Chanyeol menahannya pergi dan hanya berakhir menghelanya. Meskipun saat ini tidak bisa diganggu, Joonmyun bisa diandalkan, kan?

.

.

.

Ponsel Kyungsoo malam itu bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Joonmyun.

_Maaf, tadi ada rapat dadakan._

Kyungsoo tahu dan dia tidak marah.

_Iya, tidak apa apa. Besok ada waktu untukku, kan?_

Dan Kyungsoo merasa bukan masalah kalau dia sedikit manja.

_Tentu ;)_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, Joonmyun sudah pakai emoticon, dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana Joonmyun melakukan kedipan.

"Kyung." Panggil Seungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau kakaknya ada di depan pintu kamarnya, di dekat lemarinya.

"Iya?" Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel di tangan kini mengalihkan perhatian pada kakak satu satunya itu.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam?" Tanya Seungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di atas meja belajarnya, lalu menepuk jidat.

"Ah, iya, aku ke bawah sekarang."

Kyungsoo melewati selembar kalender yang di gantung di lemarinya, dia merasa ada yang salah, "Kenapa, Kyung?" Tanya Seungsoo.

"Tidak," Kata Kyungsoo, "ayo turun."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo punya buku agenda untuk setahun, di dalamnya ada juga kalender yang dia lingkari merah di tanggal-tanggal tamu bulanannya datang. Masalahnya, bulan ini dia belum, mungkin beberapa hari lagi, biasanya selisih dua hari dengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!" Seru Baekhyun, jaket diikat dipinggangnya dan dia panik.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bawa ganti, kan?"

"Ganti?"

"Ganti."

"Ganti apa?"

"Ya, ganti itu!" Baekhyun terlihat ingin menangis karena Kyungsoo mendadak bodoh.

"Aish!" Dia kesal dan dia berbisik pada Kyungsoo, "Pembalut." Seakan itu adalah kata yang sangat amat tabu.

"Kau?" Kyungsoo mulai berpikir, berusaha mendapatkan kepintarannya lagi, "Bocor?"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak senang, "Kau mudah sekali mengatakannya." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk, tertular Joonmyun.

"Ayo cepat, dimana kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Baekhyun, lebih peduli pada masalah berwarna merahnya. Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya di lantai, mengacak ke dalam tasnya dan memberikan plastik hitam pada Baekhyun, "Kau butuh rok ganti?"

"Tentu!" Seru Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia berjalan ke lokernya di belakang kelas dan memberi tas seragam gantinya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa pakai semua yang ada di sini, semuanya, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Kau baik sekali, aku mencintaimu. Kau selalu siap dengan segala keadaan." Katanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo takut dia tidak siap dengan segala keadaan.

"Baekhyun, hari keberapa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun berpikir, menghitung, "Kelima."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lagi, Baekhyun sadar itu, biasanya Kyungsoo di hari ketiga, "Kau belum dapat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kalau saja itu benar, "I-iya."

Ingatannya berputar kebelakang, ke hari itu. Kalau saja ketakutannya benar, apa Joonmyun bisa diandalkan?

Tapi jangan pikirkan hal buruk dulu untuk saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, ada yang mencarimu!" Seru salah seorang teman sekelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama sama menoleh, itu Joonmyun yang kembali entah dari mana.

"Sudah, ya, Kyung, aku ganti dulu. Terimakasih, Kyungsoo sayangku." Kata Baekhyun cepat dan dia pergi.

"Baby..." Panggil Joonmyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, "Jangan panggil aku begitu." Katanya.

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Dimana saja, disini saja juga boleh." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Taman, seperti biasa?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Joonmyun membuka plastik roti kejunya, jajanan kantin seperti biasa. Yang membuat tidak biasa adalah Kyungsoo bersandar di bahunya. Kyungsoo menyamankan lagi posisinya di bahu Joonmyun. Taman ini letaknya di belakang sekolah dan memang tempat strategis untuk bermesraan.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Joonmyun.

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau juga harus makan. Mau aku belikan yang lain?" Tawar Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku masih kenyang." Kata Kyungsoo, sejenak dia terlihat berpikir, "Kecuali kalau kau mau buat nasi goreng untukku." Tambahnya.

"Harus aku?" Tanya Joonmyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, kan, seberapa buruknya aku di dapur?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, diam saja disini, OK?"

Joonmyun menghela napas, menyamankan duduknya lagi dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo bersandar padanya, "Kau manis sekali hari ini, Kyung."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, Sabtu malam kami akan pergi sampai Senin, kau dan Seungsoo bisa jaga rumah, kan?" Tanya ibunya kamis malam itu.

"Tentu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi!" Seru Seungsoo, "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompokku, Bu." Keluh Seungsoo.

Ibunya menepuk jidat, "Ibu lupa sudah memberimu izin pergi, kapan kau mau menginap di tempat Jung..."

"Jongdeok, Bu."

"Iya, itu maksud Ibu."

Seungsoo menghela napas, "Aku akan pergi sabtu malam dan pulang minggu sore." Katanya, lalu kedua menatap si bungsu dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu.

"Kyungsoo bisa jaga rumah sendiri, kan?" Tanya ibunya.

"Panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kalau kau takut, ya." Tambah Seungsoo.

Kyungsoo jadi kikuk, ibu dan kakaknya memang terlalu berlebihan memperhatikannya.

"Atau kau itu aku ke tempat Jongdeok?" Tanya Seungsoo dan itu dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari ibunya, "Kyungsoo tidak boleh menginap di rumah orang!" Seru ibunya.

"A-aku bisa jaga rumah sendiri, kok." Kata Kyungsoo, waktu itu sekali keadaannya mirip seperti ini dan Joonmyun datang bermain. Hari itu.

"Baiklah, tapi janji jangan membahayakan dirimu, telepon Ibu atau Seungsoo kalau ketakutan."

"Ibu tenang saja, aku tidak takut."

"Anak gadis Ibu sudah besar, ya, sekarang." Dan ibunya mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Hoek... Hoek..."

Minggu pagi itu Kyungsoo muntah, mungkin dia masuk angin atau sakit apa, semalam dia tidur di ruang tengah dan bukan di kamarnya yang hangat. Dia tidak menelepon Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang rumahnya berbeda sepuluh dan sebelas nomer dari rumahnya, kemarin malam dia berani sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, kali ini telepon dari Baekhyun.

"Apa!?" Kyungsoo masih sedikit lemas karena muntah, belum lagi rambut hitam panjangnya yang tidak sengaja basah.

"Wah, ada apa, Kyung?"

"Aku baru muntah, kenapa kau menghubungiku? Jangan datang, aku tidak ingin ditemani."

"Bu-bukan itu... Se-sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan rokmu, tapi..."

"Ya sudah, kembalikan saja di sekolah, OK?"

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya, dia bingung kenapa tadi dia marah marah dan dia berkumur lagi. Matanya membulat lagi, menyadari sesuatu, perihal roknya yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berlari mencari buku agendanya, memelototi tanggalan yang sama sekali tidak dilingkar merah. Tamu bulanan yang tidak datang, muntah di pagi hari, awalnya Kyungsoo mengira ini bukan hal yang harus dicemaskan, tapi dia harus memastikannya.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, meraih jaket tebalnya, dan pergi ke toko terjauh yang dia tahu dari rumahnya, untuk sebuah benda yang Kyungsoo anggap penting saat ini, Test Pack.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo gigit jari, Minggu siang yang cerah tidak menenangkannya, dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia positif hamil.

"Kyung! Aku pulang!" Kyungsoo tahu itu suara Seungsoo, matanya melirik pada jam. Ini masih siang, tapi kenapa dia sudah pulang?

Kyungsoo gelagapan mencari tempat menyembunyikan barang di tangannya, dia panik dan otaknya seakan mati tanpa tahu Seungsoo sudah di depan kamarnya.

"Sedang apa, Kyung?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat-erat tanggannya di punggung, "T-tidak, B-bukan apa-apa."

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa? Aku tanya kau sedang apa?"

"Aku tidak sedang apa-apa."

Seungsoo bingung, Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin, "Kenapa kau menaruh tanganmu di belakang punggung?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kumohon, Kak, tidak ada apa-apa?"

Seungsoo tahu Kyungsoo jarang memohon, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Seungsoo mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan, berebut barang di tangan Kyungsoo dengan sengit yang ternyata ada sebuah Test Pack, dengan hasil positif. Seungsoo merasa ditiban gedung.

"Jangan bilang ini punyamu." Katanya, Kyungsoo diam memalingkan muka.

"Kyungsoo! Kakak serius, jangan main-main!" Seru Seungsoo, dia mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo sampai dia jatuh, Kyungsoo masih diam.

Kyungsoo tidak bangkit, tidak melawan, dari situ Seungsoo yakin adiknya yang hamil, "Kyungsoo..." Seungsoo memeluknya erat, membawanya erat-erat ke pangkuan, "Adikku yang cantik." Seungsoo sedih terang saja, terang saja dia tidak kuasa menahan airmata.

Airmata Kyungsoo juga jatuh, pelan-pelan rasa bersalah memenuhi dadanya, naik ke kepalanya dan membuat airmatanya jatuh lebih deras, "Maaf."

.

.

.

Seungsoo bilang Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi dan dia menelepon orang tua mereka, Kyungsoo serasa serangan jantung. Ibunya mendobrak ke kamar Kyungsoo yang di dalamnya ada Seungsoo juga, wanita itu jadi satu satunya yang menampar Kyungsoo karena hal ini.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu!?"

Kyungsoo masih diam, ketakutan. Seungsoo menahan ibunya yang dikuasai emosi, "Ibu, Seungsoo mohon tenanglah, Bu."

"Siapa, Do Kyungsoo?" Ibunya lemas di tangan Seungsoo, "Katakan pada Ibu, siapa yang melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo ragu untuk bilang, tapi ibunya memintanya memberitahunya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, "Joonmyun."

Ibunya merosot dari tangan Seungsoo, lalu merangkak ke arah Kyungsoo yang takut-takut menggulung di lantai, takut dipukul lagi, "Ibu tidak kurang, kan? Kyungsoo sayang Ibu seperti Ibu sayang Kyungsoo, kan?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya benar-benar menangis, "Kyungsoo sayang Ibu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau membuat Ibu sedih, Kyungsoo!?" Nada Ibunya naik lagi, ketakutan Kyungsoo tidak sia-sia. Ibunya berdiri, mencari Seungsoo untuk pegangan sementara melihat Kyungsoo seperti sebuah kecelakaan.

"Aku... Aku mencintainya, Bu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir memangnya laki-laki itu mencintaimu!? Dia cuma ingin tubuhmu, Kyungsoo! Dia cuma ingin menghancurkan bungaku yang cantik!" Ibunya menangis lagi.

"Dia mencintaiku, Ibu! Dia mencintaiku." Kata Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak yakin, dia tidak bisa memastikan apa Joonmyun, keluarganya, akan menerimanya seperti ini, dia tidak bisa memastikan apa Joonmyun bisa diandalkan.

Ibunya menarik tangan Kyungsoo, "Pergi kau dari sini kalau masih membela laki-laki itu!"

"Ibu!" Kyungsoo memeluk kaki ibunya, "Maafkan aku."

"Pergi!"

"Ibu, maaf."

"Pergi!"

Saat itu ibunya ditarik dari Kyungsoo, ayah mereka mengelus kepala istrinya mencoba menenangkan, "Sudah cukup, Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi dari keluarga ini." Dia mengecup kening istrinya dan memberikannya pada anak sulungnya.

Ayahnya memeluk Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi, Kyungsoo tetap bunga Ayah yang cantik. Kita akan merawat anakmu bersama." Dia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang, amat sayang, dan Kyungsoo menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah."

.

.

.

Mereka membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat Ryeowook, keponakan jauh Ayah. Kyungsoo meninggalkan banyak hal di rumahnya, dia bahkan tidak membawa ponsel, hari ini Selasa dan Baekhyun pasti mencarinya, Chanyeol pasti mencarinya, dan Joonmyun juga pasti mencarinya.

Ibu duduk di belakang bersama Seungsoo dan Kyungsoo di sebelah Ayah, dan Ibu tertidur, menyadari itu Seungsoo bicara, "Kyungsoo jangan sedih, Kakak menyayangimu, lebih dari sayangnya si Joonmyun itu."

"Kak."

"Buktinya mana? Sampai saat ini dia sama sekali tidak muncul. Dia bukan laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab."

"Kak, bukan begitu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu, aku belum memberitahunya. Tolong jangan salahkan dia."

Mendengar itu Seungsoo diam, jadi canggung, dan Ayah berusaha mencairkannya, "Tapi kau harus tahu, Kyungsoo, Ayah tidak membuangmu, Ayah hanya ingin kau bisa memulai hidup baru dengan tenang di tempat baru."

"Ayah."

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Anak Ayah tidak boleh putus sekolah, kalian harus sekolah setinggi-tingginya. Kyungsoo ingin jadi koki, kan?" Mendengar itu Kyungsoo menangis

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi tempat di sampingnya dengan sedih, tempat duduk Kyungsoo itu kosong. Kata guru Kyungsoo sakit dan harusnya Kyungsoo menghubunginya, tapi Kyungsoo bagai di telan bumi.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol, seketika Baekhyun ingat masalahnya sendiri dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau! Kenapa tadi pagi meninggalkanku!? Jangan main-main dengan Nona Byun, Park!"

"Aduh, maaf, Nona. Aku pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu tadi."

Baekhyun terkejut, "Lalu kau menemukan apa?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kak Seungsoo."

"Lalu?"

"Jelas aku bertanya tentang Kyungsoo, tapi dia malah memarahiku."

"Apa katanya?"

"Katanya jangan cari adiknya lagi."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, ingin bicara tapi ragu, "Channie, ini baru perkiraan saja, ya."

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo hamil." Katanya hati hati, "Anak Joonmyun."

Chanyeol lantas marah, Kyungsoo itu temannya dari TK, dia sudah merasa Kyungsoo itu adik perempuannya, "Sialan, mana anak itu! Biar kujadikan dia Bulgogi!"

"Tenang dulu! Itu cuma perkiraan, Park Chanyeol! Tenang dulu!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang kalau adikmu yang jadi korbannya, sementara dia senang-senang saja disini, kau sudah gila, hah!?"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun menjambak Chanyeol, "Dimana kewarasanmu!? Mana bisa kau main hakim sendiri!? Lagi pula kita belum tahu kebenarannya, Idiot!"

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol duduk, bertepatan dengan datangnya Joonmyun ke kelas, anak itu lesu, "Dan sepertinya Joonmyun juga khawatir."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol meremehkan Joonmyun.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama mereka pacaran? Seminggu? Sebulan? Mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, Chanyeol! Tiga tahun!"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo bersama sejak TK, kau dan aku sejak SD. Kita harusnya lebih penting dari dia."

"Chanyeol, sayangku, aku mohon, bagaimapun juga dia orang yang dicintai Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang ingin Kyungsoo jadikan suami. Aku saja mengerti itu, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Jadi kau ingin menjadikanku suami?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Joonmyun telah mengirim mungkin ribuan pesan dan mungkin beribu-ribu kali juga menelepon Kyungsoo dan karena hasilnya tidak ada, maka dia berakhir disini. Ibu Kyungsoo terlihat mengintip dari jendela, mengenali pacar anak bungsunya datang ke rumah, entah untuk apa, sementara Do Seungsoo terlihat akan pergi menunggangi motornya.

"Kim Joonmyun," Panggilnya, "kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Tapi, Kak, aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo." Jawab Joonmyun.

Seungsoo hanya tersenyum, "Kau tidak usah mencari Kyungsoo lagi, Adik kecil."

"Kenapa?"

Seungsoo melirik jendela tempat ibunya mengintip, "Ibuku sepertinya tidak suka itu."

"Apa aku punya salah?" Tanya Joonmyun, sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung keluar tanpa dipikir.

Ingin membenarkanpun Seungsoo tidak tega, dia mengenal Joonmyun selama ini sebagai anak yang baik. Tapi sebuah keteledoran menghancurkan citra yang indah itu, "Pulanglah, Joonmyun. Aku mohon."

Joonmyun menelan ludah, mau tak mau pulang.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa dia kesini?" Tanya ibunya, Seungsoo jadi sakit kepala.

"Ibu, Kyungsoo bilang dia belum tahu, tentu saja dia bingung kenapa sudah berhari-hari Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah."

"Alasan! Bilang saja dia mau minta jatah pada Kyungsoo lagi!"

Seungsoo merapat pada kursi, ibunya terlihat mulai gila.

"Ah, Ibu..."

Seungsoo tidak yakin Joonmyun sepenuhnya mata keranjang, dulu saat seumur Joonmyun, Seungsoo juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama, dan lagi Joonmyun belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Menurut Seungsoo, Joonmyun tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jadi dia mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan berkendara ke rumah Ryeowook secepat yang dia bisa malam itu.

_TINGTONG_

Yang pertama Seungsoo temui adalah Ryeowook itu sendiri, "Ada apa, Seungsoo?"

Seungsoo diam pada awalnya, menarik napas, baru terpikir akan jadi seperti apa perasaan Kyungsoo kalau Joonmyun menolak mengakui anaknya sendiri setelah tahu, "Bisa aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

"Dia ada di kamarnya." Kata Ryeowook.

Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang saat Seungsoo masuk, sebuah kamar yang sepi dibanding kamar Kyungsoo dulu.

"Kakak?" Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut

"H-hai." Sapa Seungsoo kikuk.

Ryeowook sudah meninggalkan mereka dan Seungsoo duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kakak kenapa kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, adiknya itu terlihat tenang dan itu membuat Seungsoo bingung apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya.

"Kau merindukan Joonmyun? Atau Baekhyun? Atau Chanyeol?" Seungsoo balas bertanya.

"Kenapa Kakak menanyakan itu?"

Seungsoo diam, "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, bersandar pada kakak satu-satunya itu, "Aku merindukan semuanya, Kakak juga."

Seungsoo memantapkan hati, "Begini, tadi siang Joonmyun mencarimu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, "Mencariku?"

"Ya, lalu aku berpikir untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa kau..." Seungsoo terhenti, "Ya, kau tahu sendiri."

Kyungsoo diam, merenungkan seberapa bisa diandalkannya seorang Kim Joonmyung itu, "Kakak yakin?"

Seungsoo bingung, "Hah?"

"Bagaimana... Kalau dia tidak menerima anak ini?"

Seungsoo terdiam, mudah sekali merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, "Menurut Kakak, apa yang akan Joonmyun lakukan?"

Seungsoo tidak tahu, tapi dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang baik, "Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau dia akan bertanggungjawab."

Seungsoo menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan ponsel Kyungsoo kepada pemiliknya.

"Kalau kau ingin menghubunginya, maka lakukan." Kata Seungsoo, "Kalau tidak Joonmyun akan terus bingung sampai mati."

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya Kyungsoo memutar-mutar ponselnya, siang di hari itu Joonmyun bertanya tentang Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dan karena Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa-apa gadis itu hanya menghadiahi Joonmyun kalimat-kalimat yang cukup menenangkan.

Saat Kyungsoo mengutak-atik ponselnya, dia menemukan fakta bahwa Joonmyun tidak hanya kemarin siang mencarinya. Puluhan pesan dan panggilang tak terjawab bersarang di ponselnya dan kebanyakan itu dari Joonmyun, selebihnya Baekhyuun dan Chanyeol. Lalu tiba tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Joonmyun?" Kyungsoo bahkan lupa memberi salam.

_"Kyungsoo, kau dimana?"_

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

_"Kyung..."_

Kyungsoo mengerti Joonmyun ingin bertanya kenapa tapi tidak bisa, jadi Kyungsoo bertanya, "Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

_"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo."_

Kyungsoo menghela napas, tiba-tiba takut, bagaimana kalau Joonmyun tidak mau mengakui anaknya?

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Kyungsoo, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

_"I-iya."_

Joonmyun tergagap dn itu membuat Kyungsoo makin takut, tapi dia ingin mengtakannya, "Aku hamil."

Dan saat Joonmyun terdiam, Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Anak seumuran mereka, bagaimana caranya mempertanggungjawabkan orang lain dan seorang anak yang belum lahir?

_"Kau serius?"_

Kyungsoo menangis, dia takut Joonmyun akan membuangnya. Jadi dia hanya diam.

Mendengar Kyungsoo menangis, Joonmyun merasa sedih juga.

_"Kyungsoo, aku akan bertanggungjawab."_

Kyungsoo masih terdiam menangis, bagaimana kalau Joonmyun berbohong?

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo, kau dan anak kita."_

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah, memenuhi ruangan, "Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau, aku, dan anak kita jadi satu keluarga.

_"Iya, Kyungsoo, aku juga."_

"Jangan nikahi wanita lain selain aku."

_"Aku hanya akan menikahimu."_

Saat itu Joonmyun setengah melompat dari kasurnya, menulis di papan tulis miliknya bahwa dia hanya akan menikahi Do Kyungsoo, hal yang sudah jadi impiannya sejak pertama kali dia mengenal gadis itu.

Malam itu ketakutan Kyungsoo menjadi haru yang dalam, yang bisa saja semu.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku rasa aku..."

Ibu Joonmyun heran melihat anaknya, "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Ibu... Aku... Menghamili Kyungsoo."

Ibunya terkejut, jelas terkejut, tapi bukan ibunya kalau membuat perasaan orang makin buruk, "Lalu, jagoan Ibu akan melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin menikahinya."

"Oh, berarti kau sudah punya tanggungan di masa depan nanti."

"Ibu..." Joonmyun harusnya ingat, bukan ibunya kalau sepikiran dengan ibu-ibu lain di luar sana.

"Nanti kita bicarakan dengan orang tua Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Saat istirahat esoknya Baekhyun menyempatkan diri mencoba menelepon Kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini diangkat.

_"Hallo, Baekhyun?"_

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kami semua merindukanmu, aku, Chanyeol, bhkan Joonmyun terlihat hampir gila kemarin!"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

_"Benarkah?"_

"Iya! Anehnya hari ini dia tersenyum lebar sekali, aku rasa mulutnya itu sudah sobek!"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Mungkin karena semalam aku bicara dengannya." Kata Kyungsoo berbunga-bunga.

"Aish, kalian... Manis sekali!" Kata Baekhyun, "Tapi sebetulnya, apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyung? Sudah lama sekali ku tidak masuk sekolah."

_"Kau bisa tanya Joonmyun, tapi jangan ajak Chanyeol, ya, bisa-bisa dia memukuli Joonmyun kalau tahu."_

"OK, sudah dulu, ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon mereka, bersiap menanyakan segala sesuatunya pada Kim Joonmyun. Semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

"Jangan ajak Yeollie, jangan ajak Yeollie..." Ujar Baekhyun berulang, sampai Chanyeol sadar.

"Apanya yang jangan ajak Yeollie?" Tanyanya, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Gawat.

"Ini pasti soal Kyungsoo! Apa yang Joonmyun lakukan padanya!? Akan aku hajar anak itu!"

"Park Chanyeol! Yang benar saja!?"

Chanyeol lari keluar kelas mencari Kim Joonmyun, ketika dapat dia menarik pemuda malang itu ke ruang terdekat selain kelas, kamar mandi, dan Joonmyun dipukuli. Baekhyun menjerit, akal sehatnya menolak usul masuk kamar mandi pria.

Disana ada anak kelas lain, Lee Taemin, yang kebetulan lewat.

"Taemin, tolong aku!"

"Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol dan Joonmyun berkelahi di kamar mandi! Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa!"

"Haruskah aku?"

"Taemin, aku mohon!"

Dan Taemin menerobos pintu kamar mandi, membiarkannya terbuka agar Baekhyun bisa tahu kelakuan pacarnya. Taemin sudah kena sikut Chanyeol tapi akhirnya berhasil menciptakn jarak yang aman antara Joonmyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Bajingan kau! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Kyungsoo!?" Chanyeol mengamuk, dan cuma bisa mengamuk karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Joonmyun meludah darah, "Kau masih mau memukuliku?" Tanya Joonmyun, terdengar menantang bagi Chanyeol.

"Sialan!" Taemin tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, dia sendiri bisa mati melawan dua orang ini. Baekhyun heran dengan semua orang yng hanya berkumpul di belakangnya.

Joonmyun di lantai, siap menerima tinju Chanyeol, "Park Chan," Panggilnya, "Aku menghamili Kyungsoo." Dan setetes airmata jatuh ke pelipisnya.

"Maaf." Kata Joonmyun lagi, Chanyeol luluh, meninju keramik di bawah Joonmyun. "Aku memang pantas kau pukuli."

"Kenapa, Joonmyun? Kenapa!?"

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol memeluk Joonmyun kelewat erat sampai menyakitkan dan berkata, "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menikahinya."

"Iya, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Joonmyun masih sedikit menyimpan memar-memar cinta dari Park Chanyeol, saat ini bersama ibunya mengunjungi kediaman Do. Joonmyun ingin sekali rasanya bersujud minta restu kalau ibunya tidak mengajarkan cara membujuk yang tepat, tapi Tuan Do memang mennyukai Joonmyun sejak awal.

Nyonya Do menghela napas, bagaimanapun juga pasangan itu sudah menyukai Joonmyun sejak lama, hanya saja masalah ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Nak Joonmyun, kau benar-benar serius dengan Kyungsoo."

"Iya." Jawab Joonmyun pasti. Jantungnya berdebar luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberikan anakku dengan syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Kau harus mapan dulu atau kau harus menemukan dimana aku menyimpan anak bungsuku. Kau bisa pilih salah satu."

Sejak hari itu Joonmyun yang sudah serius belajar jadi berkali-kali lebih serius, kadang-kadang membantu bisnis kecil-kecilan temannya yang sudah pasti menguntungkannya, lalu masuk universitas ternama dan dapat posisi penting diperusahaan ayahnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menikah tujuh tahun setelah Kyungsoo pergi dan Joonmyun sudah bisa dibilang mapan.

"Aku tidak percaya Paman masih belum memberitahu kita dimana Kyungsoo berada." Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah, Baek."

"Padahal Joonmyun sudah kaya di mataku!"

"Baekhyun, sekarang fokus saja pada nenekmu."

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal, umurnya kepala dua, tapi sikapnya seperti umur lima, "Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo." Katanya, "Bagaimana cara mempertemukan Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo, ya?" Baekhyun berpikir keras karena selama tujuh tahun ini dia, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyun menjadi sangat dekat.

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun mengucap lirih nama itu, "KYUNGSOO!" Sebelum berseru nyaring sekali.

"Jangan berteriak, cinta." Kata Chanyeol.

"Itu Do Kyungsoo, Yeol! Kyungsoo kita!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk trotoar. Chanyeol menepi, menurunkan kaca jendela Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" Seru Baaekhyun.

Awalnya wanita yang Baekhyun teriaki Kyungsoo itu tidak menoleh, tapi saat anak di sampingnya menarik tangannya wanita itu mau tak mau melihat Baekhyun. Dan dia benar-benar Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tergesa turun dari mobil, memeluk Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti Kyungsoo-ku, kan! Kyungsoo-ku!"

"B-Baekhyun, l-lepas!" Kyungsoo terlihat kehabisan napas.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Tapi Baekhyun justru memeluknya lagi.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo melepas paksa pelukan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencium pipinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baik." Jawab Kyungsoo, "Oh, ya, ini anakku."

Baekhyun memperhatikan anak laki-laki di samping Kyungsoo yang mirip bukan main dengan Kim Joonmyun, "Anaknya Joonmyun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo malu-malu mengangguk.

"Hallo, aku Byun Baekhyun, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Soohyun, tapi biasa dipanggil Suho."

"Wah, kita punya nama asli yang mirip, Suho, aku Baekhyun dan kau Soohyun." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, jadi ingin punya anak juga.

Lalu Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Joonmyun?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa kalau dia tidak datang, aku bisa hidup berdua saja dengan anakku."

Baekhyun mengaduh, "Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo. Joonmyun jelas menginginkanmu, kau harus tahu seberapa sadisnya dia menolak perempuan lain, disitu aku baru tahu Joonmyun bisa juga sadis."

"Ya, dia bisa segalanya."

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini? Butuh tumpangan?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menolak, namun saat melihat waajah lelah anaknya dia luluh juga, "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak merepotkan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Lagipula aku ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal tujuh tahun ini."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar saja bahwa pertemuan kebetulannya dengan Baekhyun waktu itu akan membawa Joonmyun padanya. Baekhyun setelah hari itu menelepon Joonmyun di jam kerja, suatu keputusan yang menyulitkan Baekhyun sendiri karena tujuh tahun terakhir ini gila kerja Joonmyun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh, ya Tuhan, yang benar saja?" Baekhyun nyaris gila. Dia mencoba menelepon Joonmyun lagi.

_"Kau mencariku, Baekhyun?"_

"Kau yang harusnya berterimakasih padaku!"

Joonmyun bingung, Baekhyun marah marah.

_"Apa hubungannya dengan berterimakasih? Kalau tidak penting harusnya tidak kuangkat tadi."_

"Tunggu! Ini penting! Kau mencari Kyungsoo, kan?

_"Tentu."_

"Aku tahu dia dimana." Kata Baekhyun.

Joonmyun menghela napas, teringat kata kata ayah Kyungsoo waktu itu. Pilihan kedua, menemukan Kyungsoo dengan tangan sendiri.

_"Dia dimana!?" _

Joonmyun bertanya tidak sabar, Baekhyun tertawa, "Sabar, Tampan." Kata Baekhyun, untungnya dia sedang jauh dari Chanyeol saat ini, "Dia ada di kota yang sama dengan nenekku, nanti kukirim alamatnya."

_"OK, aku tunggu."_

_._

_._

_._

Joonmyun pergi secepat yang dia bisa, walaupun ini di jam kerja, dia mengikuti benar-benar alamat yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, hingga dia duduk di pekarangan sebuah rumah.

Ryeowook dari dalam rumahnya sendiri menatap curiga, tidak mengenali siapa laki-laki berjas rapi itu, "Permisi, mencari seseorang?"

"Iya, saya mencari-"

"Kak Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara wanita yang memanggil namanya juga memotong kalimat Joonmyun, mau tak mau Joonmyun itu menoleh. Wanita itu adalah...

"Kyungsoo!?"

Kyungsoo sendiri terkejut, "Joonmyun?"

Soohyun, anak mereka, sudah ada di pelukan Ryeowook.

Joonmyun merentangkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, "Aku merindukanmu, Kyung." Kata Joonmyun, mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo, mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada Joonmyun.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan Soohyun." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Soohyun?" Tanya Joonmyun, Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Suho, sini." Panggil Kyungsoo, anak laki-laki di dekapan Ryeowook berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Suho-ku sayang, ini Ayah." Kata Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun tertegun melihat anak kecil itu, dia berlutut menyamakan tinggi mereka, Joonmyun merasa seperti melihat foto masa kecilnya, "Hallo." Sapa Joonmyun.

"Hai, Ayah, Aku Soohyun, tapi itu selalu memanggilku Suho. Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu Ayah."

"Benarkah? Ayah juga sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa Ayah lama sekali datangnya?" Tanya Soohyun, Joonmyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ibu, kan, sudah bilang, Ayah punya urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal, karena itu Soohyun harus jadi Suhojaro-nya Ibu sementara menggantikan Ayah."

Suhojaro, Suho, pelindung, Joonmyun tertawa kecil karena akal-akalan Kyungsoo.

"Nah, karena kita sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke tempat Ayah tinggal?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kim Joonmyun ini ternyata bisa diandalkan juga.

.

FIN

.


End file.
